The Choice
by xNaleyxBrucasxBaley1212
Summary: Nathan and Lucas are brothers who both have to make a choice between two woman. Lucas has to choose between a sweet girl or a bubbly girl. Nathan has to choose between his best friend or his new girlfriend. Who will they choose?
1. The Girls

_So I'm starting another new story. And it's basically about Lucas and Nathan who both have to make a choice between two girls that are important to them. Lucas has to choose between Lindsey and Brooke. and Nathan has to choose between Haley and Charle (who is a character I made up because I didn't think any of the characters would fit the place). You can probably guess who their going to pick but I think it's going to be a good story. So it's going to have Naley, Brucas, LucasxLindsey, and NathanxCharlie. I would have made it Brooke against Peyton but I really don't like Peyton and Lucas together so yeah. Please enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em>I love you so much. The thought of not seeing you every day, hurts me so much. I want you to be mine forever. So, you have two choices, you can leave me standing where I am, and never see me again or you can marry me.<em>

_You don't know happy I am to find you. I want you more than I've wanted anyone else on this planet. You are the girl for me. I hope you know this because I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I think I've always known that, I was just afraid to admit it. I love you. _

Lucas Scott rushed through the campus trying to get through crowds of people; his mom had been dead set on finding him a respectable girl to marry, and he was about to be late for his blind date. He normally wouldn't care if he was late, but this girl had been suckered into it as well by her mom so he figured he'd give it a shot. From his mom's description, Lindsey was smart and beautiful and was going to Duke just like him, working towards being a publisher for Fuller Bros. This company published more books in a year than any other company in the country. Ironically enough they were meeting in a book store so they could go to the café next door.

"_Finally"_ Lucas thought as he reached the doors to Barnes and Noble. He looked towards his watch and noticed he made it here with 5 minutes to spare, so he started to look around for any good books. While looking through a book, he looked up to see a beautiful girl, reading a book while walking, and he couldn't help but be intrigued. So he did the subtle thing and "accidentally" bumped into her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Lucas apologized while helping the girl up.

"It's totally fine." The girl said while taking Lucas's hand, "It figures the one time I open a book, and I bump into someone. I think that's God's way of telling me to not read."

Lucas chuckled. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a book store, if you don't read?" he smirked, his signature Scott smirk he inherited from his father.

"My friend told me that I might really like this book if I gave it a chance. Of course I laughed in her face once she said it, but I figured I could try to read one book even if it kills me."

"So what book are you attempting to read?"

"Something Borrowed?" she laughed. "It's probably not something you'd want to read but my friend recommended it. Plus there's a movie coming out for it so I could just see that… or sparknote it."

"You should give reading a try, it's not that bad once you get used to it."

She smiled, "Maybe I will. It was nice meeting you… I totally don't know your name sorry."

"Lucas Scott." He answered while sticking out his hand. "And you are?"

"Brooke Davis." She smiled and started to walk away, but Lucas grabbed her arm before she could go.

"Do you think I could have your number?" Lucas asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure." She took his phone and put her number in it.

"Thanks." He said and started to walk away.

"But you should know, the last two digits to that number aren't right." She smirked. "If you really want to call me, you'll have to find me again."

"Why would you do that?"

"So I can make sure you're not some creepy serial killer, who "accidently" bumps into hot girls only to kill them later on." Brooke smiled and skipped away.

Lucas was shocked, she had never met anyone like this girl, and he sure as hell was going to find her again to get those last two digits. She was drop dead gorgeous and outgoing and the type of girl that would balance him out.

* * *

><p>Nathan Scott pulled up to the long familiar drive way of where his girlfriend, Charlotte Swift lived. Today was the day Nathan was going to introduce her to his parents. This is a monumental step for Nathan because he never brought a girl home; his life had always consisted of one night stands or two week relationships. But this girl was different, they had been going out for two months and it was still strong. This was all so new for Nathan and he didn't want to screw it up.<p>

Nathan got out of the car and walked up to the house and knocked, waiting patiently for the door to open. When it did open, it was Charlotte's roommate Mia. "Hey Nate, you can come in, Charlie's just getting ready." The brunette said while moving out of the door way to let him in. "You know, Charlie's really nervous to meet your parents. She's afraid they won't like her." she hinted.

"My parents love everyone, they can't help it. Plus they know how important, Charlotte is to me, so they'll be on their best behavior." Nathan assured her. Hoping that Charlie would be down soon, and it seemed that she heard his thoughts because she was down a few moments later.

"Hey cutie, how's it going?" Charlotte smiled.

Nathan laughed, "It's going good. How about you sexy?" He heard a moan coming from the brunette next to him, "God you guys are sickly annoying. I'm gonna go before this get's anymore cliché."

They both laughed, and Nathan walked over to Charlotte and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, "I missed you." Charlotte smiled, "I missed you to boyfriend."

"We should go." Nathan said while pulling away.

"Do we have too?" She asked sneakily.

"I know you're nervous, but it's really nothing to be nervous about. My parents know how I feel about you so they're not going to be mean." He tried to reassure the beautiful caramel haired girl in front of him. "They're gonna love you. I promise." But aren't promises meant to be broken.

"Mom we're here!" Nathan shouted as they walked into the house. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen and he smiled. _Haley_. He brought Charlie through the hallway towards the kitchen and was delighted to see his mother and Haley laughing up a storm. "Hey mom, hey Hales." The two women looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello Nathan." His mother said as she walked over and hugged him. "And you are?" She asked with a fake smile, that only his son noticed.

"Mom this is Charlie, Charlie this is my mom Karen." Nathan introduced them.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott it's nice to meet you." Charlie smiled and shook her hand.

"Well I think I'm going to go." Haley said awkwardly standing up and gathering her stuff.

"Haley James you don't need to go." Karen said. "You just got here and I missed my daughter."

Haley smiled. "I really have to go, I have to meet Quinn and Clay or dinner."

"Well let me walk you out." Before Haley could protest, Karen was already walking towards the door. "I'll be right back Nate."

Nathan knew his mom, and this really wasn't a good sign. He hugged Charlie simply trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

* * *

><p>"So what's your favorite book?" Lucas asked Lindsey. After his brief encounter with Brooke, he was surprised to see a beautiful young girl that happened to be his date. He mentally thanked his mom, as he found out they have so much in common.<p>

"I actually don't have a favorite." Lindsey smiled, "I've read so many and I love all types I can't narrow all my options down to one." Lucas smiled, Lindsey was really something. "God, you probably think I'm some loser book worm, but I'm not, it's really nothing like that."

"No it's totally fine. I actually understand, books are what take me away from the drama in life. I've actually been writing a lot lately."

"Well I'd like to read what you have some time." Lindsey smiled again.

_Gosh her smiles beautiful_ Lucas thought. "You have a really beautiful smile Lindsey." Hearing that made Lindsey's cheeks go red and she replied with a shy, thanks.

"So do you have any siblings?" Lucas asked curious.

"I'm an only child. Now you probably think I'm spoiled, and I guess I kind of am, but I'm grounded you know? Like my parents offer me things but I don't like taking stuff from them, I like being able to provide for myself." Lindsey explained. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a younger brother and a younger sister. Plus I have a good family friend that I consider my little sister. Nathan is 22 along with Haley who's not really my sister but I treat her like one. Then there's Lilly, she's only 5 but she's the smartest 5 year old I've ever met."

"I'm sort of jealous of you."

"Why are you jealous of me?" He asked incredulously. She was so perfect, if anything he should be jealous of her.

"Because you have siblings and I've always wanted one. I know that sounds silly but I just wish I had grown up with someone who I could be close too."

"Has anyone ever told you, that you're amazing?"

Lindsey blushed again, "Gosh if you make me blush anymore I'll be as red as a tomato."

Lucas smirked, "I like making you blush." They both laughed. "So why haven't our moms set us up on a date before?"

"Well I've actually lived her for a few months, I'm here for an internship at a publishing company, and depending on how well the internship goes, I might be down here for a while. But my mom moved down here a couple of years ago, she loves it here. I'm really glad that she's happy though. Ever since my dad died she hasn't really been the same." Lucas looked at her surprised.

"I didn't know your dad died. I'm so sorry." he fumbled.

"Thanks that's really sweet. But its okay it was two years ago, he had been really sick, and god finally took him away."

"It must have been really hard; I can't imagine life without my parents."

"It was and it still is some times. But on a happier note, I had a great time tonight, you're a really nice guy and I hope we can get together again." She smiled.

"Yeah, defiantly. I had a great time too." He smiled when he saw her smile. It was like a contagious disease. "It was good meeting you Lindsey."

* * *

><p>Haley James sat on her front porch reading one of her favorite books. "Hey nerd, whatcha reading?" When she heard the familiar voice she smiled.<p>

"A book, you should try it sometime, loser." She shot back.

"Okay, okay you win." Nathan put his arms ups in defeat, and walked up the steps of her porch. "So, I saw you today, but you couldn't get away fast enough, I thought I might have done something wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just had to meet up with Quinn, I'm going to be her maid-or-honor in her wedding."

"Quinn's getting married?" Nathan asked with a shocked face forming.

"Yup." she said making her 'p' pop, "Clay finally got the balls and proposed."

"Well that's great." A comfortable silence surrounded them. "So, I've missed you Hales. How was your trip?"

"It was amazing; I will defiantly be going back to Italy at some point in my life; which reminds me I got you something." Haley ran into her house to grab something. Nathan smiled, _Haley would go away, and get ME something. She always takes care of others first._

Haley came outside holding something behind her back. "I know you told me not to get you anything, but I saw this and thought of you." Haley handed him the box and watched him open it would delight in her eyes. "Do you like it?"

Inside the box was a chain with a small basketball charm with the Italian colors on it. "Before I left, you mentioned your chain breaking and I know that you're still a hotshot basketball player, so I got it. It's okay if you don't like it, I understand if you don't. But in case you didn't I got you this too." She spoke at a thousand words a minute. "It's nothing fancy, just a picture frame but I went to the Leaning Tower of Pisa and did that picture of when you lean up against it when you push it." She laughed. "I thought you might enjoy it."

Nathan pulled her into a hug, "Haley James you are truly one of a kind. And I love both of my presents, even though I told you not to get me anything. So I think I should pay you back for not listening."

Haley looked at him, "You wouldn't dare." She got up and started to run away, seconds later she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Nathan Royal Scott put me down."

"Not till you say I'm the best friend anyone could ever have, and the hottest, and you love me more than anyone else in this world." He commanded while running around the lawn with her in his arms.

"Never." Haley protested, refusing to give in.

"Fine but you asked for it." Nathan set her down and started tickling her sides.

"Nath- Nathan s-stop." She said through her giggles.

"Say it Haley." He wasn't going to give in.

"Fine, You a-re th-e bes-test friend anyo-ne could ev-er hav-e, and th-e ho-test, and I loooove yo-u more th-an an-yon-e else in the wo-rld." She conceded still laughing up a storm.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked rolling on to his back watching the sun set.

"It's always hard to lose. Especially if I'm losing to you." She laughed as she moved her long blonde hair out of her face.

"Well you should be used to losing to me."

"You're hilarious." she added sarcastically.

"And you love me more than anyone else in the world." Reminding her of a few moments earlier, earning a punch from the blonde.

"It's a good thing that's true." She moved to get comfortable and lay down next to him. "The sunset is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Nathan said with all seriousness. Making Haley blush, "Stop it Nathan."

"What it's true, you're gorgeous Hales. You're gonna make a guy really happy someday."

"Yeah, well, thanks. So tell me about Charlie, she seems really nice." In actuality the thought of Charlie was eating, Haley away inside. But she kicked that feeling aside because she would never be a cliché; she would never fall in love with her best friend. Or at least she wouldn't admit it. So instead she listened intently as Nathan described her.

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm home." Lucas called out walking into the house.<p>

"How did your date go Luke?" Karen asked intently.

"It was good mom, Lindsey's a great girl, and I think I might call her again."

"I'm so happy Luke, who knows maybe one day you'll get married and have kids and just love each other forever." she sighed dreamily.

"Let's not jump the gun mom; I don't see wedding bells anytime soon." Lucas chuckled. "Where's Nate, I want to see if he wants to play a game of hoops."

"He beat you to it."

Lucas walked outside to see his brother dribbling the ball up the court. "Hey bro, want to play a little one-on-one?"

"Why so you're sorry ass can lose again?" Nathan asked challenging him.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah right, what was the score the last time we played?" He said as he grabbed the ball from Nathan and made a shot.

"I was sick that day. So, how was the blind date mom set you up on?"

"It was good, Lindsey's a really nice girl and she seems really genuine, plus we like a lot of the same things. But there's a girl I met before the date that I can't seem to get out of my mind. She was just so unlike any girl here and she seemed really amazing."

"Lucas Scott, are you taking my spot as the family player?" Nathan laughed.

"No, I was just saying that both girls were amazing, and I hope I'll be able to be friends with the both of them."

"So now you're getting soft on me?"

"Oh, like you're really one to talk. How's that girlfriend of yours going? Two month is a pretty long time for THE Nathan Scott to keep a girl. What are you doing bribing her to stay with you?" Lucas joked.

"Ha ha. You are so funny. But no I really like Charlie, although she met mom and dad today, and mom was less than happy to meet her. I think she just needs time to warm up to me having a long time girlfriend."

"Or she needs time to get used to the idea of you having a long time girl friend other than Haley. You do know that mom and Mrs. James have been planning your wedding since you two for 6, right?"

"Mom knows that me and Haley are just friends and that's all we're ever going to be." Nathan said. Although he really didn't know what was going to happen in the future.

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe. But let's get this game started, after I beat you I need to take a shower."

"Good you're gonna need one to get the loser off of you after I win." And the two boys started their game. This is how the let go of everything; playing basketball.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of the first chapter and I hope you liked it. I really think the story has potential so please read and review.<p>

And in the story Lucas and Nathan are actual brothers not half, and Lucas is 24 and Nathan is 22.


	2. Accepted and Confused

_So I was really happy with the first chapter and everyone that commented and favorited this story, I just want to thank you all so much. It mean's a lot. So here's the next chapeter._

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

"Natey! Time to wake up!" Lilly yelled and jumped on top of him causing Nathan to groan. "Lilly please get off of me." Nathan moaned covering his face with a pillow. "No can do big brother, mama gave me 10$ to wake you up, so I'm not leaving until you're up." Lilly said and started jumping on the bed. "Lilly please." he pleaded but she wouldn't stop, so he suddenly grabbed her and started tickling her sides.

"Natey s-top!" Lilly screamed through giggles. "Pl-ease." She puppy dog pouted. Nathan smiled and stopped. "You know you're just like Haley. When I tickle her she does the same thing as you." Lilly smiled proud, "That's a good thing, because I love Haley. Now get up and go down stairs." Lilly smiled and skipped away. Nathan heard her a few moments later asking her mom for 10$ and he chuckled. He quickly got changed and ran downstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go for a quick run, and then I promise I'll be back." Nathan kissed his mothers cheek and went outside to stretch. He turned when he heard a high-pitched scream. He worried when he saw it came from his best friend, "Haley! What's the matter?" He asked running down to her house.

"Natey-kins!" She screamed and jumped into his arms. "I have great news!" She exclaimed giving her the letter she just got from the mail. Nathan read it and smiled, "Hales! That's great!" He hugged the blonde again lifting her into the air, truly happy for her. "I know! I can't believe I actually got in! I'm so excited!" She let out another excited squeal. That's when realization hit Nathan; this meant she was going to leave… again. "We'll have to celebrate later." Nathan smiled and said she'd come see her later but he was going for a run. When he left he heard Haley scream into the phone that she got into the program. _It's probably Quinn or her mom. _Nathan thought.

Nathan started to pick up the pace, his thoughts consuming him; this program meant that she was going to leave for another few months. He knew that he should be happy for Haley, and he was. This dancing program was so important to Haley; she had been working towards it her whole life. But Nathan's mind was wondering to her leaving and having so much fun and never wanting to come back to Tree Hill. Which should be fine, Haley deserved to see the world, not just Tree Hill. It's just Nathan couldn't imagine his life without his best friend, and he wasn't leaving Tree Hill anytime soon. It soon dawned on him, that Haley was way too good for him. Nathan shook his head, and turned up his IPod, trying to drown out his thoughts.

* * *

><p>\<p>

"You're kidding! I can't believe we have so much in common!" Lindsey laughed. Lucas and Lindsey had just gotten some ice cream and were now walking around the park. "Okay, so have you ever been close to marriage? I know we're really young, but have you ever loved someone so much that you thought 'this is going to be the girl that I marry'?"

Lucas thought about it and didn't know if he should tell her. "Well I have." He paused and looked at her for a sign to continue, which she gave him by looking at him intently. "As you can see, it didn't really go how I wanted it too." Lucas sighed. "Her name was Peyton, we started dating our junior year of high school, and made it well into our freshman year in college."

"What happened?"

"Well I stayed here, and I'm still going to Duke, and she went to California on an art school there. We tried to make it work, but distance really does put strain on a relationship. We sort of grew apart and she fell in love with someone there. So we ended it."

"That's terrible." Lindsey said sympathetically. "She's missing out on a great guy."

"Thanks. So what about you? Have you ever been in love?"

"Well, not really." Lucas gave her a confused look. "I thought I was in love, at the time, but when I think about it, I knew he wasn't the right guy for me. We were just so different and we wanted different things. I guess I have been in love but he wasn't my true love. He didn't want to ever get married or have kids. Where as I want to get married in my mid to late twenties and have a huge family." Lindsey explained.

"I've always wanted a big family too. My friend Haley grew up in a family of 8. She's the youngest and has 3 sisters and 4 brothers. It was hard for her family at times, they didn't always make all the money they needed, but they always got by. I always want my kids to have someone to stick up for them. I feel so bad that Lilly's not going to have that; she's not going to have someone to grow up with. I mean I know Nathan and I will always be there for her but it's such a huge age difference and we're not going to be there for everything she goes through." The thought of Lilly growing up with no one to lean on made him cringe.

"I think it's really great that you care about your family so much." Lindsey smiled, "Guys I've dated in the past, couldn't care less about their family. But you care so much, I really like that."

"Well, I really like you, Lindsey." Lucas said causing Lindsey to blush. "I know we've only known each other week, but you're a great girl, and I was wondering if you might want to be my girlfriend." He asked and bit his lip.

Lindsey smiled, "I'd love to be your girlfriend." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Nathan was in the kitchen getting everything set for tonight. He had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. He ran to get it and smiled when he saw was on the other side. "Hey beautiful, your just in time." He said moving aside to let Charlie in.<p>

"Yum, something smells good." Charlie smiled. "What's cooking, good looking?"

Nathan chuckled at the lame joke, "Oh, you know your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs." He replied walking into the kitchen with Charlie.

"Awe, Nathan you didn't need to go to the trouble of all this." The kitchen had been decorated and there were candles lit on the table.

"Of course I did. I'd do anything for my girl."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Plus, I figured I have to plan something good, seeing as I'm not going to see you for two weeks." He said and Charlie sighed.

"Trust me, I'd much rather spend Christmas and New Years with you but, I haven't seen my family in a while."

"I totally understand; family is really important." Nathan smiled.

After dinner the two of them went into the living room and put in a movie. Nathan had been watching intently, but Charlie had been looking at all the pictures surrounding the room. "Hey Nate, who was that girl who was with your mom when I first met your parents? I've been looking around and she's in a lot of pictures."

"That's my best friend Haley. Now that I think of it, it was stupid for me to not introduce you." Nathan shook his head.

"So that was the infamous Haley, she's pretty." She said as a side comment. "How long have you two been best friends?"

"Um, pretty much since birth. When Luke was born my parents moved next door to Haley's parents. My parents were sort of really lost seeing as Luke was their first child, but Haley's parents had already had 7 kids." Charlie's eyes widened, "Seven kids! Jeaze I thought three kids was a lot." Nathan laughed, "Yup 7, but Haley's mom and dad sort of helped my parents along the way with raising Lucas. And our mom's became best friends through bonding and all the sappy stuff. You have no idea how excited they were when they found out they were both pregnant at the same time. I guess it makes sense that me and Haley became best friends."

"She seems really nice Nate. I'd love to meet her sometime." Nathan nodded, "Of course you will, she's been dying to meet you." Charlie smiled and snuggled into Nathan's chest and finally focused on the movie. But now Nathan was looking around, when one picture caught his eye, he smiled at the memory.

"_Haley, I call a truce!" Nathan yelled while secretly hiding a water balloon behind his back._

_He looked around and saw the auburn haired girl timidly step out from behind a tree. "Do you really call truce, or are you joking?" Haley yelled back. "I swear to you, I have no water balloons." He said crossing his fingers. "Okay." Haley looked at him with narrowed eyes as she walked closer._

_Her eyes widened as she saw him throw the water balloon, but she ducked just in time. "Nathan, you liar!" She then pulled out a hose from behind her back, and started to spray him. "Haley Bob James, you are so dead!" Nathan screamed and started to chase Haley around the lawn, causing Haley to giggle. When he finally grabbed her he slipped on the grass causing them both to fall. Nathan used his arms to support his weight to keep from crushing Haley. They were both in a fit of laughter. _

"_Nathan your soaked, get off of me." Haley squirmed from underneath him. _

"_I kinda like the position." He winked. Haley kinked an eyebrow. "Oh, do you now?" Nathan slowly nodded and pushed Haley's hair out of her face. "You're beautiful Haley, really beautiful." Nathan smirked as Haley blushed. He looked into her eyes and started to lean his head towards hers. As their lips connected they both felt sparks. It was a soft gentle kiss, and it ended before either of them wanted it to. _

"_Haley dinner's ready!" Lydia yelled from next door. "Oh, would you look at you two! Let me get my camera!" Lydia ran into the house and came back outside to snap a picture of the two soaked teenagers. They had the cheesiest grins on their faces; the two of them hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "Okay, well come eat Hales. But before you do, dry off, I'll put some towels on the porch." Lydia smiled at the two and walked towards her house. _

"_Well, I got to go, I had fun Nathan." Haley smiled and started walking towards her house. "I'll see you tomorrow Natey-kins." _

"_See you tomorrow Haley Bob!" Nathan yelled from his porch. "Today was a really great. And so was that kiss." Nathan said to himself and smiled. _

Nathan smiled at how simple things were back then. Life had grown to be very complicated, as it does for most people. When he got back to watching the movie he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Nate, I need to talk to you ASAP. Can you come over?-Haley_

Nathan texted her back, saying he was busy and couldn't right now. He was busy but he really didn't want to talk to her right now. _Gee I'm a great friend; I won't talk to my best friend._ Truth be told he didn't know what to say. He was happy for her to follow her dreams, but right now her dreams didn't include him. He expected a text back, but he got nothing. That wasn't like Haley James.

"Hey, hun, what are you thinking about?" Charlie asked. Nathan liked the fact that she was always able to tell when he was thinking about something.

"Just how much I'm going to miss you." He lied. The truth seemed like something that would hurt Charlie.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" she asked with a sly smile. "I mean you could come meet my family."

"I'd love to do that, but I have to spend time with my family. I never miss a holiday with them."

"Darn. Well you can't say I didn't try." Charlie smiled.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair. "This is a chance of a lifetime, but it's for six months."<p>

"Tutor girl, you need to calm down!" Brooke said trying to soothe her friend. "Like you said it's a chance of a lifetime. You have to go. If you don't you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"But, it means that I'm going to be away from home and my family and my friends for six months. I've never been gone that long." Haley sighed.

"What are so afraid of Haley?"

Haley paused, "I'm afraid that I'm going to love it too much." Brooke gave her a comforting smile, "It's okay to love it, dancing is what you've been working towards your whole life."

"But I'm afraid, that if I start to love it so much, that I'm going to stop loving Tree Hill. And I'll want to stay in New York. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose everyone and everything down here."

Brooke gave her a knowing look, "Haley James, the people in Tree Hill love you, I've only been here for a few months but I know that they love you. And I know that Nathan will wait for you." she smirked.

Haley's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about Brooke. Nathan has a girlfriend and I don't like him like that. Plus that would put us in an awkward Joey and Dawson situation that I really don't want to be in. And that's such a cliché, girl falls in love with her best friend whose dating someone that doesn't really care." Haley rambled on.

"Whatever Haley." she laughed. "I'm saying that Tree Hill is going to be here for you no matter what. You can always come back home, it's not going to leave. Don't be afraid of loving dance. You shouldn't be ashamed of your dream, it's what keeps you going."

Haley smiled at her friend. "Thanks Brookie I needed the pep talk. I'm really glad we've become so close, I kind of needed a girl friend I could talk to."

When Haley went to Italy, she had been roomed with Brooke, the bubbly brunette who loved shopping and couldn't stop talking. As the two weeks went by the girls bonded and got to know each other. Brooke had grown up in a small town in New York right on the outskirts of the city, and came to North Carolina for school. She was an only child and had a very bad relationship with her parents so Haley decided to become her un-biological sister, seeing as she already had 3.

"Anytime H. James, I'm always here." she smiled.

"So do you have anything you need to rant about?" Haley asked.

"Well, actually I" Brooke got cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Haley!" A man's voice yelled.

"I'm in here Lucas!" She yelled back.

Lucas walked into the living room and was shocked to see the girl that had been on his mind for a week. "Brooke?" He asked surprised. Haley looked at the two confused. "You two know each other?" Both of them were to speechless to say anything.

"Yeah, he's the guy that I ran into when I went on the search for the book you wanted me to read." Brooke explained.

"Really, I thought you described him as tall, blonde, and beautiful. All things that Lucas isn't." Haley smirked.

Lucas covered his heart, "That hurts Haley James. We all know you used to have a crush on me."

Now it was Haley's turn to scoff, "I think your mistaken, wasn't it you that had a crush on me? Oh, no wait you had a crush on Quinn."

"You swore you wouldn't bring that up again!" Lucas turned a shade of red.

"Awe Luke are you blushing?" Haley teased. She laughed when she heard him mumble a no. "Well blushy, do you know why your brothers avoiding me?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Because he's an idiot? That would be my guess. By the way I heard you made it into the dance program congratulations little one." He gave her a big hug.

"So I think I'm going to go order some food, you two play nice now." Haley winked.

"So…" Brooke awkwardly said.

"I found you. Can I have your full number?"

"See, you didn't actually put in the effort to find me. This meeting was a coincidence, so I don't think you deserve the number." Brooke smirked.

"What if I told you I looked up all the Brooke Davis' in the phone book, let me just say there's 23, and I called all of them, none of which were you."

"You really did that?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you again." Lucas shrugged.

"That's actually pretty sweet. I've never had a guy do that for my number before." Brooke smiled. "And I guess because your Haley's friend, I'll give you the last two digits. They're 2 and 4."

Lucas smiled and pulled out his phone to put the numbers in. As soon as he did he got a call.

"Hello. Yup, I'm just about to leave Haley's. I'll be there in a few minutes. Yup. Bye." Lucas hung up. "Hey Hales I have to go, it's my turn to babysit Lilly."

Haley walked into the room, "Okay, tell Lilly I said hi." She hugged him goodbye and walked him outside. "Hey Luke?" "Yeah?" "Look, I know you have a girlfriend, granted it's a newly formed relationship but, don't lead Brooke on okay? She's been through a lot and she doesn't deserve to be led on by someone who's already in a committed relationship. Brooke's got a good heart, don't hurt it." She said seriously.

Lucas nodded. "I know, I'm not going to lead her on, I just want a friend. She seems like she'd make a good friend."

"She is a good friend. But since we have got that cleared up, go babysit Lilly. Maybe I'll come over later." Lucas nodded and cut through her lawn to get to his house. _What am I going to do if I like two different girl? _Lucas sighed.

* * *

><p>Nathan dribbled the ball across the court and made the shot. "Nothing but net." He heard a voice say. He turned around and Haley waved. "Hey stranger, I thought I'd find you here." Nathan nodded.<p>

Haley sat at the bench of the picnic table, "Did I do something wrong Nathan? I don't understand why you've been avoiding me the past couple of days."

Nathan went to say something but stopped. Haley stared at him waiting for an answer.

"What did I do Nathan?" Haley asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing Haley, I wasn't ignoring you. I've just been spending time with Charlie because she left today for her parents' house. I'm not going to see her for two weeks."

Haley continued staring at him. "That's not it. What aren't you telling me Nathan?"

"There's nothing else Haley. I'm sorry we still haven't celebrate the fact you got into the dance program. If you're not mad at me maybe we could go to the café and I'll buy you an ice cream sundae." He said praying she'd drop it.

"I'm not going to drop this until you tell me what's bothering you. So if you're not going to tell me I'm just going to go." Haley walked away from the river court to her car. She got in slammed the door and drove away causing Nathan to sigh. _Way to go you idiot._

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Brooke answered.<p>

"Hey Brooke. It's Lucas, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything you might want to grab some coffee tomorrow."

Brooke sighed; Haley had told her that Lucas had a girlfriend. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Haley told me you have a girlfriend and I'd feel weird."

"We would just go as friends. I want to get to know you Brooke, you seem like a great girl and a good friend. I get coffee with Haley all the time. Come on, just a coffee." Lucas pleaded.

Brooke bit her lip. "Okay." she conceded. "Just a coffee. Meet me at the bookstore café at noon."

"Noon, got it. Bye Brooke."

"Goodbye Lucas."

* * *

><p>So that was the second chapter. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry that there's a lot more naley scenes than any other couple but they're my favorite couple to write XD so that's why there's so many of they're scenes. So while I was writing this chapter I got the best idea for the final chapter of the story, so that's written . I kind of have to write what comes before that though.<p>

I might put some of my experiences in this. Like when haley calls nathan Natey-kins. I call my best guy friend that aha. Oh and I made Haley a dancer because I've been dancing since I was four.

But anyways please read and review :) I love feedback


	3. Mistletoe and Secret Places

"You've reached Haley's sex line… leave a dirty one and I'll get bac- Brooke! Are you leaving another dirty recording on my phone! That's the third time this week! Give it to me now! Haley I'm just trying to help you get some action. Brooklyn Penelope Davis I'm going to kill you! *beep*"

"Hey, Hales its Lucas and my mom wanted me to make sure that you were still coming to the party tonight. We haven't heard from you in over a week and Nathan's been pms-ing the whole week, so we figured you two might have gotten in a fight, so call me back."

Lucas hung up the phone and saw his sister struggling to put on an ornament on the Christmas tree. "Here Lilly let me help." He said as he lifted his sister up.

"Thanks Lukey." She smiled and ran to get the other box of ornaments. Christmas time was the favorite time of year for the Scott clan. It was the one time of the year that all the Scotts and their friends got together.

"Lukey! I have a job for you!" His sister yelled as she pushed a box into his hands. "You get to hang up the mistletoe!"

"We're really going all out for Christmas aren't we?" Lucas rolled his eyes and started to hang the mistletoe in the doorways of the house. "Lukey!" Lilly whined.

"What-y?" He whined back.

"Where's Haley? It's a tradition for us to put the angel on top of the tree together."

"I think that question would be better answered by your other brother." Lucas smirked.

"Nathanial Royal Scott! Get your bum down stairs right now!" Lilly yelled making sure Nathan could hear her.

"What is it Lilly Roe Scott?" He asked walking down the stairs.

"Would you like to explain to me, why I haven't see Haley in over a week?" She asked matter-of-factly with her hands on her hips.

Nathan sighed, "I suppose it's because she's busy."

"Don't you lie to me Nathanial! Fix whatever mess you made, because if you don't you'd be breaking a tradition." Lilly scolded only to be interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it." She said running to the door. "Haley! You came, I was sure buttface over there ruined any chance of you showing up." Lilly dragged her to the tree as Haley laughed.

"Even old buttface couldn't keep me away from our special tradition." Haley smiled.

"Good! Now why don't you go get the angel and I'll get the lights to put on the tree."

"You got it Lil." Haley walked through the doorway to get the angel at the same time Nathan walked through with the string of lights.

"STOP!" Lilly yelled. "Look up!" The two did as they were told and when they did their eyes widened. "Now kiss!"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other, then to Lilly. "Lil, I don't think it's necessary for us to kiss." Haley told the little girl.

"Yes it totally is! You're under the mistletoe which means you have to kiss." Lilly smirked.

"She's right, traditions are traditions." Lucas piped up and chuckled causing both Haley and Nathan to glare at him.

"Nathan and Haley standing under mistletoe, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Lilly we're not going to kis-" Nathan was interrupted by Haley placing her soft lips on top of his in a small delicate kiss.

"There Lil, now you take the lights from Nathan and I'll go get the angel." Haley said and quickly walked away leaving Nathan speechless.

"But, what… did, huh?" Nathan was tongue-tied.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that kiss took your breath away." Lucas shook his head knowingly. "But I know you have a girlfriend right?"

"So Luke how's Brooke. Oh wait aren't you dating Lindsey?" Nathan fired back causing Lucas to glare at him and walk away.

"Okay Lilly, I've got the angel, let's put it on top off the tree."

When they had finished decorating the tree, Lilly got the presents she got for her family and put them under the tree. "My work here is done. Natey-kins will you play in the snow with me?"

Nathan sighed, "Sure Lil, go get your stuff on and I'll take you out." Lilly ran out of the room, leaving Haley and Nathan in an uncomfortable silence.

"Haley, I"

"I hate being like this Nathan." Haley interrupted him. "We haven't talked in a week and I miss my best friend."

Nathan smiled, "I miss you too Hales. I'm sorry for acting so stupid. Can we go back to normal?"

"Duh! I'll see you tonight, and you better have an amazing present waiting for me." Haley winked and grabbed her coat. "We have 5 months before I leave for New York. I know that seems like a huge amount of time, but we all know that 5 months can go by really fast. I want us to hang out as much as we can, within those five months, you can even bring Charlie along."

"5 months till I get rid of you, got it."

"Ha ha." she deadpanned. "See you tonight, Natey-kins."

"Natey-kins you made everything better with Haley-kins." Lilly smiled. "Now you two can get married and I can be an auntie."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You know that I'm dating Charlie Lil."

"Yeah, but I also know that you loveeeee Haley."

Haley walked to her car, thinking about the time she, Nathan, and Lucas had a snowball fight in their bathing suits. It was a really fun day, until they all ended up with the flu and had to stay in bed for a week. But back then, getting sick was worth it because they got to cross something off their bucket list. Haley laughed at the memory. "We were so stupid back then."

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Scott would you like some help with anything?" Lindsey asked sweetly.<p>

"Please, call me Karen. And maybe if you wanted you could help Lilly and Haley decorate the cookies they made." Karen smiled. Lindsey was such a sweet girl; she was so happy that Lucas had given Lindsey a chance and actually liked her.

"Okay, I'll go see if they need some help." Lindsey smiled.

Lucas watched as his girl friend went to help his little sister and his best friend. He couldn't help but smile at Lindsey's sweetness. Every time she was around, Lucas couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a very long time, he was genuinely happy. As he was looking around, Lucas eyed something curiously.

"Hey little brother, why'd you just bolt out of the kitchen?" Lucas smirked knowingly.

"I didn't bolt. I walked out of the room because I realized I left my phone in the other room and I'm expecting a call from Charlie."

"You mean the phone… that's in your hand... right now?" His smirk grew wider. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were running away from something or… someone."

Nathan groaned. "I don't know what you're talking about Luke."

"Maybe I'm wrong, I mean who would you want to run away from right now? It couldn't be… Haley could it?"

"I'm not avoiding anybody Lucas. So, shut up." Nathan was growing annoyed with his brothers accusations.

"Fine, now that you have your phone, you shouldn't have a problem going into the kitchen."

"That's exactly what I was going to do."

"Sure." Lucas added smugly.

As they both walked into the kitchen, Lindsey looked at Lucas and smiled.

As if reading his mind, Lindsey excused herself from Haley and Lilly and made her way to Lucas. "Hey baby. What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an amazing and pretty girlfriend." He replied causing Lindsey's cheeks to become a shade redder.

"Eh, I'd say that I'm the lucky one, because I have such a great and handsome boyfriend." Lindsey winked and casually held on to his hand. "So, I was thinking, and I know this all seems to be happening so fast, but I'm really happy that I met you and that we're together and I really want you to meet my mom."

Lucas smiled at her rambling. "Hey, I would love to meet your mom. I'm sure she's as great as you say she is."

Lindsey looked up and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you Luke. It means a lot to me that you and my mom meet."

"Can I show you something?" Lucas asked suddenly and Lindsey nodded. "Okay, but you have to trust me." He said and grabbed Lindsey's hand; he grabbed their shoes and jackets and brought her to the back door.

"We're going outside… in the freezing cold?" Lindsey asked wide eyed.

Lucas smirked, "Just trust me. I promise that nothing bad is going to happen."

Lindsey narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but if I get hypothermia, I'm going to kill you Lucas Scott."

Lucas opened the door and let the frigid air hit him; he grabbed Lindsey's hand again and led her to the spot he had wanted to show her. "Just a few more steps… and here we are." Lucas looked at her face and smiled.

"Luke, it's amazing here; absolutely breathtaking." Lindsey's face gleamed with amazement. The spot had a small pond that had been frozen over by the cold, and the trees surrounding it made for a beautiful scene. There was a small archway that had been decorated with vines and flowers. "How did you find this place?" Lindsey walked around and sat on a nearby rock.

"Well I was actually walking around here with Haley one summer and we found it. When Haley first saw it, she said that magical things would happen here. Granted she was like 10 when we found it, but still. She had the same look on her face as you did when she first saw it. We deemed it our secret place and we would come out her at least once a week; just the two of us, and we'd read or just sit and talk. Then Nathan kept asking us where we were going and he eventually followed us and it became the spot for the three of us." Lucas smiled as he sat down next to Lindsey. "I come here to think sometimes; just be alone… you're the first person I ever brought here." He smiled wider as Lindsey snuggled into him.

"Why am I the first person?"

"Because to me you seemed to be the only one that would see the beauty of it, you're the only one that's worthy of it."

"Well you really are good at making me blush." She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for showing me this, it really is wonderful. Can you tell me a memory about this place? I like listening to your stories."

Lucas loved that about Lindsey, she was always there to listen to him and she always seemed so interested. "There was one time Nathan, Haley, and I came here to go swimming. And I said something stupid that caused Haley to be mad. She got up and pushed me into the pond with all her might, and then Nathan grabbed her and threw her in, and it turned into this huge splash battle, ultimately me and Nathan teamed up and took Haley down. It was so easy back then, so simple. Then high school came and life started changing, I remember coming here, it was early October, and I came here to write but I heard someone crying. I instantly knew it was Haley, and I walked over to her and I hugged her and she sobbed into my shirt for probably an hour. When she was done I asked her what happened and she told me that she and Nathan got into a huge fight about who she had been dating at the time. Fighting had been happening a lot between them at the time and I knew it was because they were both jealous of seeing the other with someone other than themselves."

"Speaking of that, what's up with the two of them?"

Lucas sighed, "They may have kissed under the mistletoe today. Well Haley kissed Nathan and left him awestruck. I don't know what's going to happen with them. I really wish I did."

"I think that they're destined to be together." Lindsey spoke gently, watching the snow fall around them.

Lucas nodded in response. "Why don't we go back to the house? I'll make us some hot chocolate before the party starts."

"With mini marshmallows?" Lindsey asked innocently.

Lucas chuckled, "Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows."

"I'll race you!" Lindsey smiled mischievously; she counted to 2 and took off.

"Lindsey you're a cheater!" He yelled running after her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I miss you baby." <em>

"I miss you so much more; you have no idea." Nathan smiled. "I miss your voice, your sexy laugh, your even sexier body." Nathan could tell by the silence on the other end that Charlie was blushing and he chuckled. If he turned around he would see the frown on his baby sister's face, and the small tear rolling down Haley's cheek.

"Lilly, I'll be right back." Haley gave the young girl a small smile and walked to the front door and went outside.

Lilly glared at her brother. "What a meanie-bo-beanie." Lilly mumbled and walked away.

"_Nathan Scott, don't say things like that. You know I hate blushing." Charlie simply said. _

"But you know I love it when you blush." He smirked

"_Well you would think after almost 4 months of dating your words wouldn't have that kind of effect on me." _

"I hope I always have that kind of effect on you." Nathan said. Then he heard voices in the background on Charlie's end.

"_Nate I have to go, my parents need me to help set up for our family party." Charlie audibly groaned. "I can't believe I'm 22 years old and I'm still being sat at the kids table. Anyways don't have too much fun without me." Charlie pleaded._

Her words made Nathan think about the kiss he shared earlier today with Haley, "Charlie, I have to…"

"_Bye Nate… I love you."_ She said quickly and hung up before Nathan could respond.

Nathan felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. _She loves me._ He could feel the guilt rising as he remembered the kiss and now Charlie loved him.

* * *

><p>"Well, well if it isn't little Miss Haley James." A deep voice spoke causing Haley to jump. She inwardly groaned when she discovered who it was.<p>

"Chris Keller, they still invited you to the party even after the mishap that happened last year?" Haley questioned smirking.

"Of course they invited me, Chris Keller is always the life of the party."

Haley scoffed, "I highly doubt that you, drinking so much that you confess your love to Aunt Deb and puke in the punch, makes **you **the life of the party."

"Haley James you wound me, but don't worry that pathetic crush was just a cover for who I really like." Chris winked playfully causing Haley to roll her eyes and walk back into the house. "Don't walk away from your feelings Haley James, or should that be Haley James Keller?" he called after her. Haley rewarded him with her favorite finger.

"Haley, can we talk?" Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her gently to a quiet room.

"Nate what's up?" Haley asked seeing the confusion in his eyes.

Nathan stared into Haley's eyes and slowly moved in. Haley immediately shut her eyes moving in slightly too. Their lips met and moved in sync; Nathan groaned as he felt Haley press herself closer to him as the kiss became more heated. Both pulled apart when air became an issue leaving them breathlessly staring at each other. But in a blink of an eye that moment was gone and Haley was cursing at Nathan.

"How could you do that? How could you do that to Charlie? Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened. I feel like such a horrible person now, I was trying so hard to give Charlie a chance and then you pull something like this! God, you're such an ass Nathan!" Haley rambled.

"I didn't see you trying to put a stop to the kiss you just lent in more!" Nathan yelled, anger bubbling over inside him.

"Nathan Scott **YOU** initiated the kiss. You pulled me in here. And I know it is partly my fault but you did not have to kiss me."

"Sort of like you didn't have to kiss me this afternoon?"

"That was different, and you know it! It was under a completely different circumstance." Haley argued. "This kiss was unfair to not just Charlie, but to me. Don't you know what your kisses do to me Nathan?" Tears started forming in Haley's eyes.

Nathan saw her tears and felt guilty, "Charlie told me she loved me today."

Haley gave Nathan a look of disgust, "Don't talk to me." She gave him one last look and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Uh Oh, it seems like troubles brewing in paradise." Lucas mumbled to himself.<p>

"Isn't trouble always brewing?" Lucas turned around to see Brooke smiling mischievously.

"I'm sure where ever you are troubles never far away." Lucas shot back looking back towards Haley who looked angry beyond belief. "What do you think happened?"

"Nathan happened. But I think it would be best if we gave Haley some time to breath. Confronting her when she's like this would be pretty risky." Brooke looked to her friend then to the brooder. "So broody, how's your life been since I saw you last?"

"Well cheery, I've been a lot less broody since I last saw you, mostly because I'm not a huge fan of the nickname broody." He said, the brunette responded with a smirk.

"Well, I don't think you're going to be getting rid of that nickname any time soon."

"Hey Luke, your mom wants the big crystal bowl thing, I told her I'd get it but I have no idea where it is, so can you get it? Oh, and who is this pretty young thing?"

"This is Brooke my uh… friend." Lucas introduced awkwardly.

"Well Brooke, I am Uncle Cooper, but you can call me anything you'd like." Cooper flirted causing Lucas' jaw to clench. He knew he had no reason to be jealous, it's not like he's dating Brooke but still.

"Well hot Uncle Cooper, I might just have to save a dance for you." Brooke winked. "But if you'll excuse me I have to go cheer up my friend." Brooke walked away putting and emphasis on her walking.

"Dude, if I were you I would not let that one go, she's way to hot." Cooper shook his head as he watched her walk away.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucas said still staring at the brunette who was now talking to Haley. He saw both of them laugh and smiled. _Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday._

* * *

><p><em>Hiyo guys, sorry it's been a while since I last uploaded but I've been super busy looking into colleges and all that fun stuff. But here is the next chapter. I know that Haley and Nathan are fighting constantly and aren't really being good best friends but it all comes with the ideas in my head. And I put a bigish Lucas and Lindsey scene because I feel like I haven't written enough about them. Then there's a smallish scene with Brooke and Lucas but there moment's together are coming up soon. I just need to have it happen in the write time and place. And yes I had to put Chris Keller and Hot Uncle Cooper in it mostly because I love both characters. Chris because he brings comedy and Hot Uncle Cooper because he's well... hot haha. <em>

_But anyways please read and review. It mean's a lot that so many people are reading and giving me favorite author and story alerts, but comments also help give me feedback on what you like and didn't like so please, comment :)_


End file.
